


Ten Váš Hastings

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Tenderness, The Million Dollar Bond Robbery (3x02)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Translation into English available.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Your Hastings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012943) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)

Zatímco nechával případ se nadále rozvíjet a sám čekal, zda se bude ubírat směrem, kterým předpokládal, činil se, aby si plavbu na Queen Mary opravdu užíval. Jídlo bylo výtečné, počasí příznivé a společně vcelku přijatelná, avšak celý výlet jistou vadu na kráse měl. Své předchozí plavby totiž sám strávil povětšinou v kajutě proklínáním svého rozhodnutí podstoupit takto pošetilé aktivity, tentokrát to ale odnesl jeho milý Hastings. Poirot přirozeně věděl, že nakolik je mořská nemoc nepříjemná, tak brzy přejde, přesto se neubránil nezměrné lítosti nad stavem svého přítele, jenž se těšil jako malé dítě, až se na palubu Queen Mary dostane.

Ačkoliv Poirot zprvu nechtěl o další z jeho pitomých posedlostí ani slyšet, nakonec šlo o spojení příjemného s užitečným. Na palubě dostali za úkol hlídat dluhopisy a především i člověka, který je převážel, neboť pan Ridgeway rozhodně nepatřil mezi nejzodpovědnější bytosti, které belgický detektiv potkal. Pod touto záminkou se tedy Poirot rozhodl zdánlivě strastiplnou cestu podstoupit, nicméně mu stejně svědomí neustále našeptávalo, že tak učinil i kvůli tomu, aby Hastingsovi splnil jeho přání.

Při přemítání nad momentem, kdy se o tom kapitán dozvěděl, se detektiv musel potutelně usmát. Jeho milý Hastings tehdy nevěřil svým uším.

_Sbalte se, Hastingsi, odjíždíme. _

_Kam?!_

_Na Queen Mary._

_Vy a já?_

Někde hluboko uvnitř s ním nesmírně zamávalo, jakým způsobem Hastings vyřkl poslední otázku. Hlas se mu nadšením třásl, oči mu svítily, a přestože Poirot by nemohl existovat bez zapeklitých případů, čas od času mu bylo připomenuto, že jsou i jiné věci, pro něž se vyplatí žít. Mezi takové chvíle se počítala i tato, kterou si Poirot mohl přehrávat v hlavě, kolikrát za sebou chtěl, aniž by se její účinek změnil.

_Vy a já?_

Ano, Hastingsi, s kým jiným bych si mohl přát strávit čtyři dny na palubě lodi, pousmál se Poirot sám pro sebe, načež se mu delikátním způsobem sevřelo srdce při pomyšlení, že pro koho jiného by se takto obětoval, a za jakým jiným účelem by opustil bezpečí Londýna, než aby udělal Hastingsovi radost.

Co by však měl učinit nyní, aby se jeho přítel cítil lépe, to netušil. Během předchozího dne se sice kapitánův stav na pár hodin zlepšil, k večeru ale opět vyhledal útočiště ve své kajutě, odkud nevystrčil nos ani s vidinou oběda. A to bylo velice závažné, věděl Poirot, neboť Hastings bez chuti k jídlu byl vskutku velmi trpící Hastings.

Rozhodl se, že až se vrátí domů a případ se snad ku spokojenosti všech s výjimkou pachatele vyřeší, a jim bude dopřána trocha klidu, vynahradí Hastingsovi tyto hladové dny a uvaří mu cokoliv, co si bude kapitán přát. Snad i k tomu nerudnému řezníkovi se odhodlá zajít, protože pro Hastingse chtěl jen to nejlepší navzdory tomu, že jeho přítel nikterak vytříbený jazýček neměl a zpravidla snědl úplně cokoliv.

To musí být tou příšernou anglickou kuchyní, myslel si Poirot, jakmile dorazil k Hastingsově kajutě. Zkusmo zaklepal, a když se žádná odpověď dle očekávání neozvala, detektiv tiše vstoupil a zamžoural do temna pokoje. S rozmrzelým výrazem se okamžitě vydal k oknu, kde rozhrnul závěsy, načež kousek odstoupil, aby slunce alespoň trochu Hastingsovu kajutu osvětlilo. Spokojen sám se sebou, otočil se čelem k posteli, na níž tušil svého spícího přítele, k detektivovu překvapení jej ovšem nikde nespatřil.

Mozek mu okamžitě začal pracovat na plné obrátky, přičemž nejprve zvážil, že Hastings odešel a zapomněl zamknout, což by vzhledem k jeho důvěřivé povaze bylo vcelku pravděpodobné, leč Poirot se jej za ta společně strávená léta snažil naučit alespoň základům ostražitosti, které si Hastings neochotně, ale vcelku úspěšně osvojil. Takto začátečnickou chybu by určitě neudělal, doufal Poirot a zaměřil se na další možnosti, jichž ovšem bylo poskrovnu. Ještě připadalo v úvahu, že by za sebou Hastings zamknul a někdo se do kajuty dostal za jeho zády, nicméně zámek na dveřích porušen nebyl. Náhradní klíč měl nejspíše jen kapitán lodi, u kterého Poirot pochyboval, že by měl jakýkoliv motiv slídit v Hastingsově kajutě, a pak tady byl personál.

S lehce ironickým úšklebkem však detektiv vyloučil i to, že by za sebou zapomněla zavřít služebná. Ta by totiž nejspíše kajutu neopustila dříve, než by uklidila, jelikož Poirotovi opravdu neuniklo, že postel rozhodně není ustlaná a že peřina je zmuchlaná a polštáře rozházené. Skoro to vypadalo jako by…

V dokončení myšlenky Poirotovi zabránilo otevření dveří, ovšem nikoliv těch vstupních, leč těch koupelnových.

Inu, to byla ta poslední varianta, prolétlo Poirotovi hlavou, než mu oči padly na Hastingse, který právě opouštěl koupelnu a rázem se zarazil, sotva spatřil Poirota.

„Poirote… nečekal jsem vás,“ vyhrkl Angličan docela zbytečně.

„To vidím,“ odtušil Poirot, který sice udržel kamennou tvář, uvnitř něj se však odehrávala doslova smršť emocí. Rozespalý Hastings byl totiž na jednu stranu docela roztomilý, jeho očividné zmatení úsměvné, nicméně jeho vzhled působil na Poirota dosti nepatřičným způsobem, neboť Hastings na sobě měl jen a pouze pyžamové kalhoty. Poirot nemusel být žádný génius, aby si pamatoval, že méně oděného Hastingse ještě neviděl, tudíž ani nebyl překvapen svou reakcí.

Jednoduše od něj nedokázal odtrhnout oči.

Ty tam samozřejmě byly dny, kdy na kapitánovi mohly být znát pozůstatky kondice, k níž přišel během vojenského výcviku či kterou si udržel během válečných let. Občasná přátelská utkání v golfu tehdejší dril opravdu nehradit nemohla, přesto pohlédl na Hastingsův hrudník snad s velmi dobře skrytým zalíbením. Zcela se ovládal, alespoň tedy navenek, jelikož zachvění, jež mu sjelo po páteři, a sevření srdce ovlivnit v jeho silách nebylo.

Jakmile se Poirot přiměl opět zaměřit na tvář svého přítele, seznal, že barva v jeho obličeji je o něco zdravější, nicméně si byl vědom toho, že mohlo jít o pouhou reakci na neočekávanou situaci.

„Raději se obléknu,“ zamumlal Hastings, drbaje se ve vlasech, čímž Poirotovi opět připomenul, že v rozpacích byl jeho přítel vskutku nadmíru roztomilým. Nejspíše si Poirotův předchozí pohled vyložil jako nesouhlasný, až kritický, leč detektiv rozhodně neměl v úmyslu způsobit, aby se Hastings cítil ještě hůře než doposud.

„Není třeba, mon ami,“ ujistil jej vzápětí, a když se k němu Hastings tázavě otočil od skříně, z níž už začal vytahovat košili, Poirot, snaže se vytěsnit z hlavy pohled na Hastingsova holá záda, s kývnutím k posteli dodal, „Jestliže vám stále není dobře, pak je nejdůležitější vaše pohodlí. Navíc, pokud hodláte strávit i zbytek dne v posteli, stěží bych k tomu mohl doporučit oblek.“

Hastingsův obličej protnul slabý, ale vděčný úsměv. Přikývnul, košili odložil do skříně, načež se vrátil ke své posteli, usadil se na ni ale až poté, co se vypil celou sklenici vody, stojící na nočním stolku.

Poirot jej u toho tiše pozoroval a v duchu jej velmi těšilo, že se Hastings drží jeho pokynů a snaží se být vzorným pacientem. Když už do sebe nedostal ani sousto, Poirot mu kladl na srdce, ať alespoň hodně pije, o což se jeho přítel očividně pokoušel. Jakmile se pak Hastings opřel o čelo postele, nohy pokrčené v kolenou, na nichž volně spočívaly jeho ruce, Poirot rovněž usedl, ovšem na židli. Milerád by se připojil ke svému příteli na posteli, kde se opět bledý Hastings takřka ztrácel nebýt toho, že na sobě měl pořád jen ty pyžamové kalhoty a i díky onomu nedostatku oblečení vypadal ještě vyšší než obvykle, nohy i paže delší…

„Mám to tedy brát tak, že se váš stav nelepší?“ musel Poirot odvést svou pozornost jinam, pokud nechtěl, aby jeho zamlklost přišla jeho příteli podivná či rovnou nevhodná.

„Až tak hrozné to není,“ zavrtěl Hastings hlavou, hlas už mu zněl zcela normálně. „Nadále pozbývám chuť k jídlu, ale nemyslím si, že to bude mít dlouhého trvání.“

„Co vás k tomu vede, příteli?“

„Řekněme, že jsem to nejprve podcenil,“ povzdechl si tiše. „Neměl jsem se vyšetřování vůbec účastnit. Jenom mě to úplně vyčerpalo a nevolnost se mi vrátila… Ale teď, když to vyležím, tak se to snad zlepší,“ zadoufal Hastings.

„Cestu zpět už si užijete ve zdraví, nemějte obavy,“ konejšil jej Poirot, který měl na věc stejný názor, jenže Hastings si prostě občas nedal říct a paličatě trval na tom, že chce okamžitě přijít na to, kdo ty dluhopisy ukradl. „A s případem si nemusíte dělat starosti. Vše se vyřeší, až se vrátíme do Anglie.“

„Rád bych sdílel vaši jistotu,“ poznamenal Angličan a odevzdaně zaklonil hlavu, narážeje temenem do čela postele.

„Mám vám obstarat nějakou zábavu?“ napadlo Poirota, že pokud se stav jeho přítele bude zlepšovat, nevydrží spát celý den a bude potřebovat nějaké rozptýlení. „Řekneme knihu? Možná na palubě budou i nějaké výtisky starších novin…“ navrhnul, zatímco si dovolil vyloženě Hastingse hltat pohledem, především jeho pozornost zaujal jeho odhalený krk, jak se jemná kůže napnula na jeho ohryzku, když Hastings polknul. Následně se vrátil do původní polohy a Poirot sklopil zrak v naději, že jeho přítel zůstane detektivově pozornosti nadále slepý.

„Ano, to by bylo vhodné, děkuji,“ souhlasil Hastings bezbarvě, přesto věnoval Poirotovi další malý úsměv, jenž by mu Poirot i oplatil, kdyby si nevšiml té zvláštní lítosti, jež se usadila v kapitánových očích.

„Ale než se vydám splnit tento úkol, mohu nám sem objednat čas a dělat vám společnost, pokud nebudete mít nic proti, příteli,“ objevil se v Poirtově tváři náznak úsměvu, jenž se dotkl i jeho očí poté, co k němu Hastings vzhlédl s výrazem absolutní vděčnosti a oči mu zářily obdobně jako v momentě, kdy zjistil, že se spolu vydají na palubu Queen Mary.

„Vynikající nápad,“ souhlasil Hastings, než o něco zvážněl a chvatně dodal: „Nicméně bych vás nerad zdržoval od vaší zábavy…“

„Nebuďte směšný, Hastingsi,“ usadil jej Poirot, zatímco sám se ze židle zvedl a pohlédl na svého přítele trochu svrchu, „Pokud si vzpomínám, absolvovat tuto plavbu bylo především vaším přáním, a jelikož události nabraly vcelku nečekaný a neblahý spád, především tedy pro vás, nečiní mi opravdu žádný problém se vám pokusit následující hodiny co nejvíce zpříjemnit.“

Sotva mu význam řečených slov došel, Hastings se opět zatvářil, jako by právě byl tím nejšťastnějším člověkem na světě, a Poirot nemohl jinak, než mu úsměv alespoň na malý moment opětovat, načež se odebral z kajuty, aby objednal čaj. Ten za nimi dorazil zhruba po patnácti minutách, načež se detektiv v Hastingsově společnosti uvelebil tentokrát v křesle, jež bylo nutně pohodlnější.

Uznával, že v takové situaci se ještě nenacházel, přemítal Poirot během toho, co upíjel svůj tisane. Vskutku ještě nikdy neseděl plně oblečen v pohodlí křesla, zatímco druhý muž nadále zaujímal velmi uvolněnou pozici na posteli, oblečen jen v pyžamové kalhoty a košili, kterou si k Poirotově nahlas rozhodně nevyjádřené lítosti Hastings oblékl.

„Povězte mi, Hastingsi, je to poprvé, co trpíte mořskou nemocí?“ otázal se Poirot, čímž vytáhl svého přítele ze stavu určité zádumčivosti, s níž hleděl z okna.

„Ano,“ přisvědčil Angličan, aniž by odtrhl zrak od mořské hladiny. „Strávil jsem v minulosti mnoho měsíců na palubách všelijakých lodí, menší i větších, zažil jsem plavby poklidné i plné bouřlivého počasí, ale nikdy se o mne mořská nemoc nepokusila. Ani její náznak,“ zadíval se Hastings trochu bezradně na Belgičana. „A pokud si dobře vzpomínám, ani při mé vůbec první plavbě se mi nevolno neudělalo.“

„To je nanejvýše zvláštní,“ připustil Poirot, který podobnou odpověď čekal, neboť by jinak nechápal důvod, proč by byl Hastings z mořeplavby tak nadšený. „Možná jste si příliš bral k srdci náš úkol zabránit velké loupeži?“ navrhnul.

„Možná,“ odvětil Hastings neurčitě, což detektiva zaujalo více, než kdyby byla jeho odpověď jednoznačná. Místo vyzvídání však svého přítele jen pozoroval a vyčkával, zda Hastings opět odtrhne pohled od okna a bude upřímný, neboť přesně to by od něj očekával.

„Nebo jsem prostě byl jen příliš natěšený,“ povzdechl si Hastings teatrálně, koutky úst mu sebou ale cukly, jakmile se jeho modré oči opět zahleděly na Poirota a jejich bezelstnost a otevřenost zacílila přímo na detektivovo srdce, jež se rázem sevřelo. Sám Poirot věnoval Hastingsovi jen malý, chápavý úsměv, nicméně myšlenky se tehdy rozvířily jako splašené, analyzovaly každou část Hastingsovy věty i jeho výrazu, aby se mohly dobrat k závěru, zda kapitán hovořil nadále pořád o plavbě, či zda jeho slova měla hlubší význam.

„Poirote?“

Detektiv zamrkal a zaměřil se na svého přítele, jenž se na něj díval takřka něžně.

„Comment?“

„Ptal jsem se, zdali je tohle vaše první plavba, kdy naopak vy mořskou nemocí netrpíte,“ vysvětlit Hastings s úsměvem, čímž Poirotovi potvrdil, že se detektiv zřejmě ponořil do svých myšlenek více, než by chtěl.

„Domnívám se, že jde o druhou plavbu, kterou v takto bezúhonném stavu přežívám,“ sdělil Hastingsovi. „A skutečně bych uvítal, kdybych totéž mohl následně říci i o zpáteční cestě.“

„Nápodobně,“ ušklíbl se částečně Hastings, a když jej tak Poirot pozoroval, sám uznával, že se nejen rozpoložení jeho přítele lepší, ale vůbec že vypadá o něco zdravěji než před dvěma dny. Odpočinek mu rozhodně pomáhal, myslel si a i proto mu dělal společnost pouze dvě hodiny, jež strávili v družném rozhovoru především na téma kapitánových dřívějších cest z kontinentu na kontinent, na což přirozeně přišla řeč už v minulých letech, leč ani jednomu z nich se nezdálo, že by to vadilo. Poirot, aniž by to dával častěji najevo, velice rád poslouchal Hastingsovo vyprávění, ať už se týkala čehokoliv, neboť ten zápal pro věc, to jeho nadšení… Imponovalo mu, jak se jeho přítel dokázal těšit z jakékoliv maličkosti, i když se týkala třeba i prostoduchých výsledků kriketu.

S blížící se čtvrtou hodinou odpolední se pak omluvil s tím, že by přeci jen rád zkontroloval, zda se na palubě nic neděje a zda se dluhopisy kupodivu někde třeba neobjevily. Hastingsovi, jenž se vyjádřil způsobem, že si stejně půjde znovu lehnout, ovšem přislíbil, že se ještě před večeří vrátí, aby mu donesl slíbené knihy či noviny, načež jeho kajutu opustil.

Procházka po lodi se detektivovi poněkud protáhla, a tak se nakonec smířil s tím, že se nejprve odebere na večeři, a až poté znovu navštíví Hastingse. Pár, doslova pár, posledních výtisků novin, starých čtyři až pět dní, mu alespoň nechal do kajuty poslat, aby se mu tam jeho přítel neukouslal nudou, ačkoliv Poirot předpokládal, že Hastings nejspíše ještě spí. Svůj předpoklad si jen potvrdil, když se na jeho následné zaklepání na dveře neozvalo vůbec nic. Poirot tedy vstoupil a velice tiše zamířil k nočnímu stolku, kam umístil dvě knihy, které Hastingsovi přinesl. Kapitán nepatřil mezi náruživé čtenáře knih, ale detektiv usoudil, že dva cestopisy by jej přeci jen zaujmout mohly.

„Děkuji, Poirote,“ pronesl Hastings natolik tlumeně, že tím svého belgického přítele ani nevylekal.

„Odpusťte, mon ami, nebylo mým cílem vás vzbudit,“ navázal na Hastingsův tichý tón Poirot, jenž se narovnal a shlédl na kapitána, jehož oči v tmavém pokoji takřka svítily. Jakmile pak jeho zrak přivykl šeru, opět se přistihl, jak nedokáže odtrhnout pohled d Hastingsových rozcuchaných vlasů a naprosto vyzývavě rozhalené košile, již si kapitán neupravil ani tehdy, kdy se posadil a vzhlédl k Poirotovi s nevinným, přátelským výrazem.

Poirot namáhavě polknul a už otevíral ústa k tomu, aby se rozloučil, Hastings jej ovšem předstihl:

„Zjistil jste něco?“ probudil se v kapitánovi zájem, jenž byl mírně utlumen jeho neblahým stavem způsobeným mořskými vlnami. „Vsadím se, že vy už dávno víte, který ničema za tou krádeží stojí.“

Poirot se pousmál.

„Mám své podezření, mon ami,“ připustil. „Ale s rozhřešením musíme počkat až do Londýna, jinak to nepůjde, Hastingsi.“

„Asi jsem neměl očekávat nic jiného,“ opadlo kapitánovo nadšení, příliš zklamaně ale nezněl. Byl zvyklý. „Tak mi alespoň povězte, co všechno jste zjistil… Bez nějakých závěrů, bez označení nejpodezřelejšího živlu.“

„Nejpodezřelejšího živlu?“ otázal se pobaveně Poirot. „Jímá mne pocit, příteli, že trávíte až příliš mnoho času ve společnosti inspektora Jappa,“ odmlčel se na moment, než se vyjádřil k Hastingsově žádosti: „Nechtěl byste to raději nechat na zítřek? Neměl byste v tuto hodinu spíše odpočívat?“

„Prospal jsem polovinu odpoledne,“ potřásl hlavou Hastings a opřel se zády o čelo postele. Peřinu si vzal s sebou, čímž se zcela uvolnilo místo na kraji matrace. Vypadalo to skoro jako účelově provedené gesto. „Nejste-li příliš znaven událostmi dnešního dne, rád bych zcela bezostyšně využil toho, že mi věnujete svůj čas.“

Takovou nabídku Poirot jednoduše nechtěl odmítnout, a přestože mu veškeré společenské konvence a také svědomí nic takového nedoporučovali, usedl na nejbližší možné a zároveň stěží vhodné místo, a sice na Hastingsovu postel. Ostatně nepočítal s tím, že by se zdržel dlouho, chlácholil se vnitřně Poirot, jen aby vzápětí při opatrném pohledu na svého přítele zjistil, že Hastings opravdu nic nenamítá. Díval se na něj s určitým očekáváním vepsaným ve tváři, na níž se skvěl váhavý úsměv. V modrých očích se ale dělo něco víc, než se promítalo do kapitánových rysů, a Poirot se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že Hastings v sobě svádí litý boj, o němž se svému příteli slůvkem nezmínil.

„Jste si jistý, mon ami? Mohu odejít a nechat vás odpočívat, jestli to potřebujete, a já vás navštívím zítra, co nejdříve to půjde,“ ujistil Hastingse, neboť sám si nebyl jist, jak si má očividnou nejistotu svého přítele vyložit. Nutno říci, že kapitánova následující reakce mu nápad vnuknula.

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ vyhrknul Hastings, hlas mu odhodláním znít přesvědčivě přeskočil, přičemž Poirota tím sice ani zdaleka neobalamutil, detektiva to ale natolik zaujalo, že se nyní ani jemu odcházet nechtělo.

„Bien,“ přikývl tedy Poirot, načež se v temnotě pokoje, zatímco seděl na Hastingsově posteli, jejíž majitel hltal každé jeho slovo, dal do popisu všeho, co mu bylo o případu řečeno, a co sám viděl a slyšel, a naznačil, k čemu došel. Ohledně pachatele se ale nevyjádřil, což Hastings neopomněl okomentovat, nijak ale nenaléhal.

„Mám v tom hrozný zmatek,“ přiznal Hastings poté, co Poirot skončil. „Vy se vážně domníváte, že ty dluhopisy neopustily Anglii?“

„Překvapilo by mne, kdyby ano,“ odvětil Poirot.

„Neuvěřitelné,“ zamumlal kapitán, nad čímž se detektiv nepatrně ušklíbl. Šlo totiž o Hastingsovů zcela běžnou reakci, přičemž Poirotovi spíše přišlo neuvěřitelně, že vážně tady už takřka hodinu sedí po tmě, aniž by se kterýkoliv z nich namáhal rozsvítit. Pak jej ale napadlo, že by tím utrpěla… atmosféra mezi nimi. Po tmě mohli svou fyzickou blízkost ignorovat, za světla by museli čelit realitě.

Mírně se zachvěl při pomyšlení, že by Hastings schválně odtáhl peřinu, protože cílil na to, aby si Poirot vybral k sezení blízkou postel, než aby se vzdaloval ke křeslu či židli, a stejně tak, že by jeho záměrem bylo ponechat kajutu zahalenou v temnotě, jež přispívala k určité intimitě okamžiku.

Pociťoval, jak se na něm tyto myšlenky podepisují, jak se mu nitrem šíří cosi ne nepodobné naději, kterou snad ještě nikdy nevnímal tolik intenzivně.

„Takže Ridgeway je v tom nejspíše nevinně, že?“ zaslechl Poirot skrze své hlasitě bušící srdce Hastingsovu otázku, jež jej bezpečně vyvedla ven ze změti úvah a emocí.

„Domnívám se, že ano,“ vzal detektiv za vděk rozptýlením. Mohl tak upnout mozek něčemu jinému, něčemu důvěrně známému a bezpečnému. „Zcela nevinným bych jej nenazval, ale co se týče dluhopisů, neodvážil by si je zcizit, neboť i jemu by muselo být jasné, že by byl hlavním podezřelým.“

„Pravda,“ zamumlal Hastings a vrátil se ke svým myšlenkám, zatímco Poirot tehdy pomyslel na návrat do své kajuty. Jednak se začalo připozdívat, jednak jej bolel celý člověk z toho, jak jen seděl na měkké matraci. Sice si během konverzace dovolil se posunout a po vzoru Hastingse se opřel o čelo postele, s nohama přes její okraj to ale pořád nebyla nejpohodlnější pozice. Navíc ta Hastingsova rozhalená košile a spánkem rozcuchané vlasy jej neuvěřitelně rozptylovaly, ještě více jej pak znepokojovalo dilema, které spočívalo v jeho nerozhodnosti, zda by raději Hastingse upravil a košil mu zapnul, nebo jestli by ji svému příteli nejraději rovnou nesundal a vlasy mu nerozcuchal ještě více…

„Je to celé velice znepokojivé,“ poznamenal Hastings zamyšleně a Poirot s vědomím, že jej Angličan nevidí, protočil oči, protože ačkoliv Hastings nevystihl stav jejich případu, Poirotovu situaci shrnul perfektně. Veškerá trpkost jej však opustila vzápětí, když se na něj druhý muž zadíval s malým úsměvem. „Děkuj, příteli, alespoň budu mít nad čím přemýšlet v případě, že mne v noci nezastihne spánek.“

„Je vous en prie, mon ami,“ ujistil jej Poirot a ve snaze Hastingse o svých záměrech ubezpečit, stiskl mu ruku, položenou na peřině. „Cokoliv, aby se můj věrný přítel cítil lépe,“ dodal s očima upřenýma do Hastingsových, v nichž se zas a znovu zračil vděk, brouka do hlavy mu ale opět nasadil ten náznak obav, který v nich Poirot spatřoval. Když pak Hastings pohled sklopil, detektiv se dovtípil, že mu možná není příjemné, jak blízko si jsou, vždyť jak se tak oba opírali o čelo postele, byla mezi nimi sotva půl metrová mezera, ovšem… Ovšem Poirot si tímto závěrem skutečně jist nebyl, neboť Angličan sice očima uhnul, avšak ne zcela úplně, neboť hleděl na svou dlaň, na jejímž hřbetu se stále nacházela ta Poirotova.

Detektiv ztěžka polknul, po tváři se mu ale rozlil malý úsměv, jenž neměl ani zdaleka šanci vyjádřit, jak mocná exploze naděje se odehrávala v Poirotově nitru. Měl by se vrátit do své kajuty a přemýšlet, rozhodl se, jelikož hodlal nejprve Hastingsovu reakce pečlivě přehodnotit, a rovněž se vrátit v úvahách do minulosti, snad aby se přesvědčil, jestli jeho přítel už dříve třeba i mimoděk naznačil, že by o něj mohl mít zájem v romantickém slova smyslu.

Jen to pomyšlení způsobilo, že se Poirot mírně zachvěl a pro jistotu dlaň z Hastingsovy s posledním, citlivým stiskem opustil. Už jej ani nepřekvapilo, že okamžitě poté k němu Hastings s dalším malý úsměvem vzhlédl, v očích otázku, ale i radost.

„Nyní prosím již omluvte starého Poirota, šedé buňky mozkové si již potřebují odpočinout,“ zajiskřily hnědé oči a kapitán chápavě přikývl. „Přijdu se na vás podívat zase ráno, abych se přesvědčil, jestli jste připraven na procházku po pevnině.“

„Tomu říkám skvělý nápad, příteli,“ nezklamal Hastings a podlehl nové vlně nadšení přesně, jak Poirot očekával. „Rád se konečně projdu po něčem, co se nehoupe.“

„Dobrá, Hastingsi, uvidíme se ráno,“ přiměl se detektiv opustit postel a upravit se. „Přeji dobrou noc, mon ami.“

„Dobrou noc,“ popřál mu Hastings, načež se Poirot odebral do své kajuty, kde sice spal vcelku dobře, leč hlavou se mu neustále honily myšlenky na Hastingse, na ten stín strachu v modrých očích, skrytý za nadšením a vděkem, a také na to, jak by obětoval takřka cokoliv, co mu bylo drahé, aby Hastingsovy city byly skutečné té povahy, jaké se Poirot momentálně domníval. Nutno dodat, že jen to pomyšlení jej doslova vyzývalo k tomu, aby se mu i ve spánku koutky rtů zvedaly v náznaku úsměvu.


	2. Chapter 2

S čistou hlavou zamířil Poirot následujícího rána opět do Hastingsovy kajuty. Vstal velmi brzy, a proto se rozhodl jej navštívit dříve, než se vydá na snídani, přičemž se nezapomněl ubezpečit, že tak jedná jen proto, aby svého přítele vzbudil včas. Nepochyboval totiž o tom, že Hastings bude potřebovat alespoň hodinu na to, aby se řádně připravil na jejich výlet na pevninu. Ani náhodou v tom určitě nebyla Poirotova snažně potlačovaná touha opět vidět svého přítele jen v pyžamu, v posteli a vůbec v absolutně nereprezentativním stavu, který za běžných okolností detektiva vytáčel.

Sám se o tom zdráhal přemýšlet, ale vidina, že by mu kdy bylo umožněno dostat Hastingse do ještě méně přijatelného stavu, jej rozechvívala do morku kostí.

Kde se to ve mně bere, tázal se sám sebe, když otvíral dveře, jimiž následně vklouzl do Hastingsovy kajuty. Uvnitř tentokrát bylo tlumené světlo díky nástěnným lampám, načež se Poirot pousmál nad tím, jak k tomu došlo. Hastings totiž ležel na boku, spokojeně si spal, zatímco v náručí drtil jeden z novinových výtisků, jenž mu byl den předem doručen.

Poirot se na něj chvíli nerušeně díval, aniž by měl jakékoliv výčitky svědomí. Něžně se na svého přítele usmíval, zatímco ten se stále nacházel v říši snů a vypadal naprosto roztomile, přičemž jeho nevinnost, jeho kouzlo Poirota doslova fascinovalo. Detektiv se zcela vědomě k Hastingsovi přiblížil a zvažoval svůj další krok, neboť v této situaci spatřoval výbornou příležitost zjistit, na čem tak zvaně je. Nebylo zde mnoho možností. Buď se Hastings vzbudí, bude celý zmatený, ale rozhodně ne rozladěný, případně se Angličan probere a po tváři se mu okamžitě rozlije úsměv spojen se způsobem probuzení, který mu přišel příjemný.

Připouštěl, že poté, co část noci strávil přemýšlením nad Hastingsovým chováním, nad jeho pohledy, úsměvy a gesty, se detektivova naděje nezmenšila, leč přesto natahoval dlaň ke svému příteli s očekáváním staženým hrdlem.

Kapitán zprvu nejevil známky toho, že by jej prsty, něžně se probírající vlasy, jakkoliv ve spánku rušily. Poirot se pár desítek vteřin oddával té volnosti, že se mohl takto Hastingse dotýkat, cítit jeho jemné vlasy pod prsty, načež se uchýlil k tomu, aby svého přítele opravdu probudil a připomněl mu program dne.

„Hastingsi,“ promluvil tiše, načež jeho jméno šeptem zopakoval, hlas se mu však rozechvěl v momentě, kdy se kapitán ve spánku usmál a vyšel vstříc hladící ruce. Poirot, upřímně zaskočen tak očividně vřelým přijetím jeho gesta, jaksi zpanikařil, netuše, zda se zcela odtáhnout nebo… nebo… S rozhodnutím nést jakékoliv následky, detektiv svou ruku nechal v Hastingsových vlasech, znovu jej pohladil a následně zapojil pěstěné nehty, na což Angličan zareagoval nezaměnitelně spokojeným zamručením.

„Jednou budete má smrti, mon cher Hastings,“ splynulo z Poirotových rtů, když se směsicí nevíry a lásky pozoroval svého drahého přítele, s jakým nadšením se nechává hladit ve vlasech. Ačkoliv by detektiv ani slovy nedokázal vyjádřit, jak jej ten něžný moment zasáhl a jak moc by si přál, aby trval déle, skutečně potřeboval Hastingse probudit, proto jej znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji oslovil.

Poirotovi však kapitánův následný pohyb vzal dech. Hastings se totiž začal probouzet, ovšem vyšel detektivově ruce natolik vstříc, natolik se do jeho doteků položil, že než se Poirot vzpamatoval, jeho dlaň se nacházela na kapitánově tváři. Modré oči na něj vzápětí rozespale pohlédly, spánkem zrůžovělé líce nabraly takřka okamžitě sytější nádech, když si Hastings uvědomil, co se děje. Na rtech se mu ovšem usadil plachý úsměv, jenž mu Poirot váhavě opětoval navzdory tomu, že vnitřně se o něj pokoušel infarkt.

„Dobré ráno, Hastingsi,“ přiměl se Poirot prolomit ticho a narušit ten zvláštní, avšak nesmírně intenzivní moment plný nevyjádřených citů, jež ovšem ani jeden z nich ještě nebyl zcela připraven zcela odhalit. Detektiv srdnatě bojoval s nutkáním sklopit pohled a vyhnout se otázce v modrých očích, vyhnout se i jemnosti, s níž na něj Hastings hleděl, jakmile ale Poirot neochotně stáhnul dlaň z tváře svého přítele, kapitán dilema vyřešil za něj a sám se zrakem odvrátil.

„Dobré, Poirote,“ odvětil Hastings, hlas nakřáplý spánkem. Rázem si však odkašlal, posadil se a zatvářil se na moment zmateně, když v posteli objevil noviny. S pobaveným zafuněním je složil a odložil stranou, načež se opět zadíval na detektiva, jenž již stačil od postele o pár kroků ustoupit. Náhle se zdálo být všechno jako dříve, jako by před chvíli nestalo nic, co by přimělo rozrušeně bít nejedno srdce. Poirot to nicméně v tu chvíli vítal a docela se mu ulevilo, když se Hastings zeptal, kolik je hodin.

„Půl osmé, příteli,“ informoval jej Poirot po rychlém pohledu na hodinky. „K pevnině máme dorazit krátce před devátou.“

„Ach… budu tam,“ slíbil Hastings. „Možná bych si už mohl dát i něco k jídlu.“

„Mám vás tedy očekávat i na snídani?“ pozvedl Poirot obočí, napůl v údivu, napůl v radosti, že milému Hastingsovi se konečně vrací apetit.

„Inu, zřejmě ano,“ potvrdil po chvíli uvažování Angličan. „Tedy, jestli budete v jídelně ještě i za půl hodiny.“

„Možná tam budu i za hodinu, pokud mi opět přinesou rozdílně velká vejce,“ neodpustil si Poirot poznámku, který vyvolala u Hastingse malé uchechtnutí.

„Nestálo by za zkoušku si to spíše vyřídit s těmi slepicemi, aby je snášely stejně velká? Mám obavy, že kuchař už to moc neovlivní,“ navrhnul s širokým úsměvem kapitán, pobaveně sleduje, jak se Poirot nafouknul.

„Můžete to zkusit sám, mon ami, ale Poirot se konverzaci s domácím zvířectvem všeho druhu nevěnuje,“ hleděl Poirot na svého přítele svrchu, „Zvláště s takovými, která neumí ocenit kouzlo symetrie.“

Tehdy Hastings doslova vybouchl smíchy. Poirot zprvu nerozuměl, co se s jeho přítelem děje, neboť takhle uvolněného jej snad ještě ani neviděl. Nebo tomu už bylo velmi dávno, myslel si, zatímco dumal, zda je Hastingsovou reakcí uražen či dojat. Nakonec nad ním potřásl hlavou a věnoval mu malý úsměv.

„A to se říká, že Angličané neumí projevovat emoce,“ poznamenal, když se kapitán uklidnil, na ta slova však opět znejistěl, jako by si nebyl jistý, o čem přesně detektiv mluví. Tomu už ale trochu z jejich rozhovoru docházela trpělivost.

„Budu vás očekávat v restauraci,“ oznámil mu tedy, počkal, až Hastings přikývne, načež kajutu opustil a vydal se na snídani, kde se k němu kapitán zhruba za dvacet minut připojil. Ve svém tradičním oděvu vypadal vcelku reprezentativně, Poirot ale výjimečně věnoval jeho zevnějšku pramalou pozornost, neboť jej mnohem více zajímalo, zda Hastings opravdu něco sní, a zároveň se chtěl postarat o to, že svůj utrápený žaludek okamžitě nezaplní těžkou anglickou snídaní.

K Poirotově spokojenosti ovšem Hastings vůbec nezlobil, poslušně si dal jen dva tousty s máslem a kávu a udiveně se na detektiva usmál, když ten jej takřka pyšně pozoroval.

„Jsem rád, že už se cítíte lépe, příteli,“ sdělil mu Poirot jen to nejnutnější, Hastingsovi to nicméně stačilo a jeho úsměv se rozšířil, oči mu zazářily vřelostí.

V podobně příjemné duchu pak strávili i velkou část dne. Buď se po půdě Spojených států amerických procházeli, poseděli v parcích, u pláže či v kavárně nebo restauraci. Nemluvili o případu, o probíhajícím ani o minulých, naopak hovořili o věcech zcela nedůležitých, pokud zrovna nemlčeli a jednoduše si neužívali vzájemné společnosti. Poirot podvědomě nadále vnímal, že mezi nimi něco visí ve vzduchu, přičemž onen pocit se nevytratil snad ani na nepatrnou chvíli, vůbec to ale nijak nebránilo tomu, aby atmosféra zůstávala příjemnou, aby na venek vše působilo jako při starém.

Ani po návratu na loď, kdy se rozloučili s tím, že si každý ještě dopřeje trochu odpočinku před večeří, Poirot neměl pocit, že by bylo cokoliv špatně. Právě naopak. Byl sice znaven, měl ovšem tak výtečnou náladu jako už dlouho ne. Dokonce se mu ani nedařilo ovládat svůj úsměv, prostě to nešlo, a tak si sám připadal, že se na cestě do své kajuty musí vznášet. Ve velmi dobrém rozpoložení se o zhruba dvě hodiny později prohlížel v zrcadle, a jakmile usoudil, že vypadá znamenitě, mrknul na hodinky.

Zbývalo ještě pár minut, než by bývalo vhodno se na večeři dostavit, pročež se rozhodl, že se odebere na záď, aby se pokochal pohledem na vzdalující se americký kontinent. Podívaná to nebyla špatná, leč Poirot pro podobné jevy stejně nikdy neměl nějakou slabost, a tak sotva se minutová ručička potkala s hodinovou na čísle sedm, vyrazil Poirot do restaurace.

„Pane, Poirote,“ kývnul na něj kapitán lodi, když se detektivovi vyhýbal ve dveřích, vedoucích na palubu.

„Kapitáne,“ uklonil se Poirot zlehka a vzápětí se chystal pokračovat v cestě, neboť kapitán jaksi patřil k těm lidem, kteří nedokázali pochopit, že případ s dluhopisy stagnuje zcela záměrně, a nikoliv Poirotovou vinou.

„Míříte do restaurace?“ překvapil detektiva dotazem kapitán.

„Oui,“ usmál se vlídně Poirot. „Smím-li se ptát proč, monsieur?“

„Jen že vás tam hledal ten váš Hastings,“ pokrčil kapitán rameny.

Poirot se krátce pousmál nad formulací oné věty, neboť něco podobného již během plavby slyšel, nicméně se to tehdy týkalo jistého bankovního úředníka v Londýně. Tentokrát ovšem detektiv u pousmání nezůstal. Když si ta slova znovu přehrál v hlavě, nedokázal totiž odpovědět stejným způsobem jako minule. Samozřejmě jej napadlo, že by s lehce ironickým podtónem poznamenal, že mu Hastings nepatří, ovšem… ovšem když mu před očima vyvstala vzpomínka na jeho přítele a na jeho oddané modré oči, upamatoval se, s jakým nadšením uvítal návrh, že mu Poirot bude v jeho nemoci dělat společnost, a pak tady byla Hastingsova ochota, někdy větší, někdy menší, poslechnout detektivovy žádosti, které nakonec vyplnil, i když zprvu protestoval…

„Děkuji,“ řekl tedy jen kapitánovi, opět se mírně uklonil a v myšlenkách zamířil do restaurace. Vážně byl Poirot celou dobu tak slepý, že si nevšiml, kam až Hastingsova oddanost sahá, ptal se sám sebe rozladěně, protože opravdu až při plavbě na Queen Mary zaznamenal náznaky, že by k němu mohl jeho anglický přítel cítit více, než by si byl dřív připustil.

A v tom možná bylo jádro buldoka, usoudil detektiv nakonec. Nejspíše se sám smířil s tím, že Hastingse nikdy mít nebude a proto se na jakékoliv náznaky nezaměřoval, či je přímo ignoroval, aby se neuchyloval k plané naději, která se v posledních dnech ovšem planou vůbec nejevila.

O to více si Poirot přál, aby se skutečně nemýlil, když dorazil do restaurace a pohledem automaticky vyhledal Hastingse. Ačkoliv jej detektiv viděl ve skvěle padnoucím smokingu již mnohokrát, jakmile kapitán vstal od stolu, aby mu tím projevil úctu, jako by jej Poirot spatřil ve zcela jiném světle. Jako by až nyní opravdu viděl, že jeho výraz není jen přátelský, ale v kombinaci s vlídným úsměvem a hřejivým pohledem modrých očí snad i láskyplný.

To zjištění na moment zmrazilo Poirota v pohybu. Konsternovaně zůstal stát ve dveřích restaurace, dlaně sevřené v pěsti snahou se perfektně ovládnout, neboť ta vlna emocí se zdála být příliš silná, aby se s ní jen tak mávnutím rukou vypořádal. Nemohl tam ale stát dlouho, jelikož kapitánův pohled se nezměnil, neprotnula jej starost ani nechápavost, nebo možná… možná mu jen nevadilo trpělivě čekat, napadlo Poirota, který už jej ale nechtěl nechat samotného ani vteřinu.

Vyrazil tedy vpřed, s každým dalším krokem získával zpět ztracenou sebejistotu, dokonce rozdal na strany několik pozdravů a úsměvů, vždy se ale jeho pozornost vracela k jednomu jedinému Angličanovi, který na něj hleděl s nadšenou oddaností, jež Poirota jen a pouze ubezpečila v tom, že kdyby kapitánovi lodi řekl, že mu Hastings nepatří, dopustil by se tím hanebné lži.

„Přeji krásný večer, příteli,“ zářil Hastings.

„Opravdu krásný, mon ami,“ souhlasil Poirot, hledě přímo do kapitánových modrých očí, v nichž se na moment promítl údiv, který by se nejspíše prohloubil, kdyby Poirot učinil to, co v tu chvíli neuvěřitelně moc chtěl.

Nakonec se ale s tichým povzdechem posadil, a sotva Hastings následoval jeho příkladu, všiml si detektiv, že kapitánův motýlek je pro jednou zcela rovně.

Buď dílem štěstí, nebo se opravdu snažil vypadat reprezentativně, pomyslel si Poirot pobaveně, vděčný za jakýkoliv podnět, který měl v moci odvést jeho úvahy daleko od myšlenky na to, že Hastingsovi sice smoking proklatě sluší, nicméně by jej detektiv velmi rád opět viděl jen v pyžamu, s rozhalenou košilí a rozcuchanými vlasy…

Poirot mírně potřásl hlavou a přiměl se zaměřit na jídelní lístek, který mu byl právě podán, a také právě včas se k němu doneslo, co všechno si Hastings objednal k večeři.

„Vážně, Hastingsi?“ odtušil Poirot s nádechem ironie v hlase, aniž by vzhlédl. „Jedny žaludeční problémy za sebou a už se vydáváte vstříc dalším?“

„Žijeme jen jednou, Poirote,“ prohlásil rozšafně Hastings. „A když si konečně mohu pohostinství Queen Mary užít, učiním tak do sytosti.“

Detektiv k němu skepticky vzhlédl, nedávaje na sobě znát pochybnosti o tom, zda Hastings skutečně mluvil jen o jídle. Kdyby jej neznal natolik dobře, asi by připustil, že jeho slova měla skrytý smysl, ale jelikož kapitán momentálně bloumal pohledem po restauraci a vypadal zcela bezelstně, Poirot tuto myšlenku zavrhnul a vrátil se k jídelnímu lístku.

Během večeře se oba navrátili do příjemného rozpoložení, v němž strávili většinu dne, a společně konverzovali také nad Poirotovou skleničkou brandy a Hastingsovou sklenicí piva. Druhou skleničku však detektiv odmítl, neboť měl opodstatněné obavy, že čím více alkoholu vypije, tím hůře by se v Hastingsově přítomnosti ovládal.

„Půjdeme tedy?“ otázal se Hastings, jakmile dopil.

„Vy samozřejmě nemusíte, mon ami,“ ujistil jej Poirot. „Klidně zůstaňte a bavte se.“

„Jaká by to byla zábava bez vás,“ usmál se kapitán, přičemž Poirot nad jeho upřímností téměř zakroutil hlavou, i když se vnitřně tetelil blahem.

„Myslím, že mě přeceňujete, drahý Hastingsi, ale vyvracet vám váš názor nehodlám,“ pousmál se samolibě, což kapitán ocenil vlídným úsměvem, načež stejně jako Poirot vstal od stolu.

Směrem k obytné části lodi detektiva ovšem zarazila mlčenlivost jeho společníka. Běžně by pravděpodobně takovou vcelku nezáživnou cestu využil k další konverzaci, nyní se ale detektivovi zdál být ponořen ve vlastních myšlenkách. A to Poirota opravdu zaujalo, a tak na něj nikterak nedotíral a vyčkával, zda se s ním kapitán dříve či později podělí. Musel se však pobaveně uculit, alespoň na vteřinku, když dorazili k Poirotově kajutě, zastavili se a Hastings se zatvářil nanejvýše zmateně.

„Ach… to už jsme tady?“ zeptal se opravdu udiveně a detektiv mohl takřka vidět, jak mu to v hlavě šrotuje.

„Ano, příteli,“ ujistil jej Poirot, leč neodpustil si dodat: „Nicméně vy se zdáte být myšlenkami zcela jinde, Hastingsi.“

„Ano, já… máte pravdu,“ přikývl Angličan, jenž vzápětí sklopil pohled a detektiv s rostoucí zvědavostí sledoval, jak se tvář jeho přítele zbarvuje do růžova.

Poirotova úroveň naděje v tu chvíli dosáhla takřka nebeských výšin, snažil se ovšem své splašeně bušící srdce uklidnit a vyčkat Hastingsových dalších slov, která nutno říci, předčila jeho očekávání tím, jak promyšlená byla.

Kapitán svůj pohled opět zvedl a zadíval se přímo do hnědých očí.

„Nechtěl… nechtěl byste mne doprovodit k mé kajutě, Poirote?“

Mohlo to znít jako úplně obyčejná otázka, ale detektiv věděl, že tomu tak není. Na to se Hastings tvářil příliš vážně, na to jeho slova Poirota až příliš zasáhla, tížila jej na hrudi a znemožnila mu se volně nadechnout.

V tu chvíli oba moc dobře věděli, co je v sázce, přičemž Poirot neskrýval obdiv nad odvahou svého přítele.

„Chtěl, Hastingsi,“ pronesl Poirot jemně, v hrdle mu však vzápětí vyschlo, když se v Hastingsových očích mihlo něco, co tam detektiv ještě nikdy neviděl, něco temného, takřka zvířecího. Kapitán se ale velmi rychle ovládl, věnoval svému příteli malý, nesoustředěný úsměv, načež se rozešli směrem k Hastingsově kajutě.

Mířili k ní opět v tichosti, oba zaměstnáni vlastními myšlenkami, jichž měl Poirot tolik, že se pomalu přestával orientovat v tom, která byla důvěryhodná a která nikoliv, jelikož po cestě vcelku nedobrovolně začal rozvažovat nad tím, jestli si všechno náhodou nevyložil jinak, než to bylo zamýšleno, rezolutně takové pochybnosti ale odsunul stranou, neboť oči jeho přítele hovořily jasně. Poirot dostal odpověď na své otázky záhy, když Hastings odemkl dveře do své kajuty a gestem vyzval detektiva, aby vstoupil.

Poirot následně neměl šanci odolat vzrušení, jež se přes něj přehnalo v momentě, kdy Hastings za sebou dveře zamknul. Fascinován touto skutečností zůstal Poirot stát sotva metr ode dveří, takže jakmile se Hastings otočil čelem k němu, byli si oba nečekaně blízko. Určitý údiv se mihl tvářemi obou mužů, než si Poirot jejich vzájemnou blízkost zcela uvědomil a znovu ztratil dosavadní sebejistotu. Za zády stěnu, před sebou Hastingse, jenž na něj shlížel, v očích zvláštní jemnost doplněnou o zvědavost a očekávání a možná i něco dalšího, co přinutilo Poirota sklopil zrak. Sám se zdráhal věřit tomu, že kvůli Hastingsovi se mu do obličeje hrne horkost, což se mu nestalo už dlouhá léta. Zmátlo jej to a takřka nevěděl, co si počít, načež jej zalila vlna vděku a úlevy, když jeho oči narazily na Hastingsův motýlek, jenž se během večera posunul.

Detektiv bez zaváhání pozvedl volnou ruku, uchopil motýlek a narovnal jej ke své spokojenosti.

„Byl nakřivo?“ zeptal se tiše Hastings, který se nacházel tak blízko, že Poirot pocítil jeho dech na své tváři, vzhlédnout se ale nadále neodvážil.

„Plus maintenant,“ sdělil mu Poirot vcelku zbytečně, jakkoliv zauvažovat nad tím ovšem nestačil, neboť veškeré myšlenky se vytratily v momentě, kdy se mu do zorného pole dostala Hastingsova dlaň, překrývající tu jeho, stále motýlek svírající.

„Mám rád, když se o mně takhle staráte,“ slyšel Hastingse pronést polohlasem a následně cítil, jak se druhý muž hýbe směrem k němu, srdce mu v hrudníku poskočilo, když z Hastingsových rtů splynulo tiché: „Velmi si toho vážím,“ po němž se kapitánova ústa zlehka dotkla Poirotova líce.

Ačkoliv v detektivově rodné zemi by ono gesto nemuselo znamenat nic jiného než vděk, Poirot už byl v tu chvíli přesvědčen, že jeho přítel mu tím naznačuje mnohem, mnohem více. Jeho rty setrvaly na Poirotově tváři příliš dlouho, kapitán navíc nejevil známky toho, že by měl v plánu opustit Poirotův osobní prostor a narovnal se velmi pomalu, modrá v jeho očích plachá, ale city zářící. Hastings před ním nic neskrýval, hleděl na svého přítele upřímně a se srdcem na dlani.

„Hastingsi…“ oslovil jej Poirot, a jakmile si byl jistý, že jej Hastings vnímá, dodal: „Vždy musíte alespoň dvakrát.“

Kapitán na moment očividně nechápal, o čem detektiv mluví, koutky úst se mu ale brzy zvedly a v očích se objevila jiskra pobavení, vzápětí vystřídána odhodláním a něhou, s níž se Hastings znovu sklonil k druhému muži, znovu za běžných okolností nepřijatelně narušil jeho osobní prostor a políbil jej také na druhou stranu tváře. Tentokrát se zdráhal narovnat o poznání více než prve, a Poirot, jemuž líce doslova žhnuly, jehož srdce bušilo jako splašené a jehož touha po Hastingsovi se dostala do bodu, kdy ji detektiv nechtěl ignorovat… Sotva Poirot pocítil, jak se kapitánova ústa sotva na vteřinu vzdalují, jak se mu jeho horký dech odráží od líce, a než se Hastings stihl odtáhnout, Poirot natočil hlavu a vyhledal svými rty ty Hastingsovy.

Jakmile tak učinil, tělem se mu rozlila další vlna vzrušení, hrudník se mu bolestně svíral, přesto si nemohl upřít malé, samolibé pousmání, když na polibek Hastings reagoval nejprve tím, že překvapením ztuhnul, následně pevně sevřel Poirotovu ruku ve své, a teprve poté vyšel rtům svého přítele vstříc. Vzápětí už jej líbal s veškerou naléhavostí, která se v něm za ta léta nahromadila, přičemž Poirot na tom byl obdobně. V nose jej šimrala Hastingsova mírná vůně, jedna dlaň svírala tu jeho, druhá jej pak jen přesvědčila o tom, že kapitán rozhodně nechce zůstat jen u polibku, když jej pevně chytil za bok a přitiskl se k němu celým tělem. 

Octl se být zcela bez dechu, když se Hastings odtáhl, přičemž Poirot nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od úst svého přítele, která jej sotva před pár vteřinami políbila, a která toužil znovu cítit na svých rtech, prve ale pozvedl zrak a vzápětí se utopil v Hastingsových očích, jejichž modř plála takovou mírou vzrušení, až se tomu Poirot zdráhal uvěřit. Takový výraz v očích jeho přítele byl pro detektiva něčím zcela novým, zcela fascinovaně zíral, jak se jindy Angličanův bezelstný pohled změnil v hlad zrcadlící, a tedy přesně takový, jaký měl ve své moci zbavit Poirota veškerých slov.

„Nerad… nerad bych udělal něco špatně, Poirote,“ promluvil tedy jako první Hastings roztřeseným hlasem. „Nechci nic pokazit a nikdy bych si neodpustil, kdybych učinil cokoliv, co nechcete ani vy, ale…“ povzdechl si kapitán. V námaze najít správná slova semknul víčka a zatvářil se nanejvýše mučednicky, než se opět zadíval na svůj svět, tedy na Poirota, a zatímco se jeho tělo otřáslo pod náporem dalšího zachvění, vymáčkl ze sebe: „Ačkoliv nemám ani zdání, co bych chtěl a co… co přesně bych vůbec měl chtít, chci to strašně moc, a netuším, jak dalece jsem schopen se… kontrolovat.“

Hastingsova upřímnost i bezradnost Poirota takřka dojala. Ať už měl jeho přítel v očích vepsaný chtíč či čirou radost ze života při sledování kriketového zápasu, pořád to byl jeho Hastings, jehož nevinnost ovšem s každou další vteřinou mizela v nenávratnu. Na moment si Poirot pomyslel, že se snad měl stydět za to, jakým způsobem Hastingse zkazil a snad se ještě zkazit chystá, ale když si znovu uvědomil kapitánovu ruku na svém boku a když sám svou dlaň pozvedl, aby ji umístil na krk svého přítele, nějak jej cokoliv podobného pocitu viny jednoduše přestalo zajímat.

„Beru vaše slova na vědomí, mor cher Hastings,“ usmál se na kapitána povzbudivě. „Nicméně váš ujišťuji, že co se týče vaší sebekontroly, nic by mne nepotěšilo více, než kdybyste ji zcela ztratil.“

Oheň, jenž zaplál v Hastingsových očích, byl přesně tím, co toužil Poirot spatřit, stejně tak přivítal, když jej Hastings sevřel pevněji. Záhy již detektiv pocítil kapitánovy rty na svých, zprvu jemně, Poirot ale podlehl vlastní netrpělivosti, načež pocítil až nemístnou spokojenost s tím, jak poslušně Hastings pootevřel ústa a nechal Poirota polibek prohloubit. Vzápětí si detektivovo srdce nadšeně poskočilo, neboť Hastingsovi se zřejmě vrátila odvaha, jeho ruce začaly rozepínat jeden Poirotův knoflík za druhým, až se z toho belgickému géniovi zadrhl dech v hrdle.

V hlavě po nesmírně dlouhé době neměl vůbec nic, vnímal jen Hastingsový hladová ústa na svých, přičemž jak z polibku, tak z dlaní, jež se rozprostřely na jeho hrudníku, doslova čišelo, že kapitán z něj chce mít co nejvíce, na což detektiv jednoduše nebyl zvyklý. Nebyl na to připraven a Hastingsův zájem jej vnitřně ničil, strhl v něm bouři emocí, jež vyústila v ukončení polibku a v Poirotův zamžený pohled na kapitánovu tvář, tedy na tvář člověka, kterému se právě podařilo zbavit detektiva oblekového saka.

„Přejete si je složit?“

Poirotovi trvalo hodnou chvíli, než se vzpamatoval natolik, aby pochopil význam otázky, nad kterou se nejprve nechápavě zamračil, ve vteřině už se ale nedokázal bránit bezradnému uchechtnutí.

„Myslím, že se spokojím s tím, když je pověsíte za sebe,“ odpověděl pobaveně Poirot, jenž se Hastingsovu dotazu vlastně ani nedivil. Angličan v podstatě zcela logicky usoudil, že se jeho přítel odtáhl jen kvůli tomu, aby nenarušil své zvyklosti a udržoval pořádek, tentokrát se ale Poirot rozhodl udělat výjimku. S úsměvem stále patrným počkal, než Hastings vyhoví jeho přání, načež umístil dlaň na jeho tvář, pohled upřený do mírně udivených modrých očí: „S dalšími částmi oblečení si nedělejte starosti, mon ami, prostě je… někam hoďte.“

Hastings pozvedl udiveně obočí a v očích se mu snad až úlevně zajiskřilo.

„Dobře,“ vzal kapitán na vědomí, když se jeho úst dotkl něžný úsměv. „Mohl bych vás nyní znovu políbit?“

Poirot vydechl ústy v neschopnosti věřit vlastním uším a vůbec tomu, jak velký zájem o něj Hastings má, o ničem takovém snad ani nesnil, nedovolil si nad tím ani uvažovat, a teď tady kapitán před ním stál, a jestli směl být Poirot ve svých úvahách opravdu smělý, doslova jej hltal pohledem.

„Děje se něco?“ vyložit si Poirotovu reakci Hastings opět po svém.

„Peut-être, Hastingsi,“ rozhodl se Poirot být ke svému příteli zcela upřímný. „Možná se toho děje až příliš mnoho, příteli, a mne…“ sklopil Poirot zrak a odkašlal si, nakolik mu následující sdělení mělo být nepříjemným: „Hastingsi, nerozumím tomu, proč právě dnes. Díváte…“ přiměl se vzhlédnout a přesvědčit se, že láska z modrých očích stále nevymizela. „Díváte se na mě, jako byste tohle chtěl už dlouhá léta, ale… Proč dnes, Hastingsi?“

Kapitánův vlídný úsměv na moment Poirota uklidnil, než se koutky Hastingsových úst roztáhly v takřka žraločí úsměv.

„Všiml jsem si, jak jste se na mě díval, když jste mě tady překvapil a já na sobě měl jen kalhoty od pyžama,“ tvářil se Hastings nadšeně. „Romantické city k vám chovám už dlouho, ale nikdy jsem nebyl jist, jak jste na tom vy, ale zcela upřímně, příteli, tehdy jste byl navzdory všem vašim snahám zcela průhledný.“

Zatímco pak Poirot bojoval s tím, zda má být pobaveně či rozzloben sám na sebe, Hastings pokračoval:

„Nebyl jsem tehdy ovšem ve stavu, abych se k tomu vyjádřil nebo cokoliv podniknul, a jestli… jestli jsem měl nějaké pochyby, všechny se vypařily poté, co jste mne probudil pohlazením ve vlasech,“ změknul opět Hastingsův výraz při vzpomínce na ono ráno. „A že zrovna dnes…? Nechtěl jsem čekat až do Anglie,“ pokrčil Hastings rameny a Poirot se zas a znovu cítil odzbrojen jeho upřímností.

„Omlouvám se, příteli, že jsem svými pochybnostmi pokazil tuto chvíli,“ mínil Poirot, z Hastingsova láskyplného pohledu ovšem i beze slov vyrozuměl, že kapitán mu vzápětí odpustil.

„Nedělejte si s tím hlavu,“ ubezpečil jej vlídně Hastings. „Alespoň můžeme začít znovu...“

Ačkoliv Poirot zprvu nevěděl, co tím kapitán myslí, dovtípil se v momentě, kdy se Hastings sklonil a znovu jej políbil, udržuje kontakt jejich rtů pomalý a jemný, během čehož Hastings objal svého přítele kolem pasu, nechávaje tak Poirotovi možnost omotat ruce kolem jeho krku.

A přestože se Poirot už nemohl dočkat toho, až se mu znovu naskytne možnost vidět Hastingse bez košile, zrovna teď se zcela spokojil s tím, že jej ještě úplně oblečeného mohl mít tak blízko u sebe, držet jej v náručí, a jen si užívat směr, kterým se jejich vztah začal ubírat. Směr, v jehož cestě by slova _Ten Váš Hastings_ mohla nabrat zcela jiný rozměr.

Plus maintenant - Už není (doslova Nadále není).

Peut-être - Možná.


End file.
